The anonymous temple of meditation
The anonymous temple of meditation is a beautiful old japanese styled summer temple in the middle of the biggest and most dangerous mountain in Nagchu. It is a magical place that can only be found by people who are willing to learn the ways of living from the Anonymous master of meditation. It is surrounded by a magical barrier that protects it from being found by unwanted visitors. No one knows if the Anonymous master of meditation found the temple before he became a teacher or if the master created it himself. The Path to the Temple The path to the temple is mentioned in the Tale of PHARO, in which PHARO climbs the dangerous mountains in Nagchu to find the anonymous master of meditation to become his apprentice. To find him he has to walk through all the gates in order so that the temple will reveal itself to him. Only the ones who want to learn for their soul instead of their selfish needs can enter the temple and once they are in it they become witnesses of the great power of the master. The masters teachings The teachings of the master are roughly described in the Tale of PHARO. Pharo has to meditate, face his inner fears and take part in rituals in order to achieve the ways of the masters form of life. Theories about its origin The master created the temple In some stories people say that the anonymous master of meditation used to be a missunderstood outcast of society with great powers inside of him he didnt know how to control. After destroying his home village in an outrage he ran into the mountains and was helpless. So that he would not be able to hurt or be hurt by anyone anymore he created the temple out of his anger and trapped himself inside of it with a magial barrier. He studied his own powers and found a new way of living and decided to teach his lessons to those who are worthy. The temple found the master In this theory the beginning is the same, but that the master didnt create the temple himself but instead the temple found him to be a worthy owner. He was crying in the snow when a huge magical building revealed itself infront of him, saving him from dying in the mountains. In this version the temple lives on its own and can travel threw different realities. The temple was an abandoned building In this theory the anonymous master of meditations origin is that he fled from a raid on his village, leaving him with all the other villagers dead and the houses burned down. It is said that he wanted to find a place in the mountains to study his new way of living and to find peace with his soul. He found an old abandoned temple he studied in for a long time. Months passed, and every time he climbed the mountain to the temple he made it a bit prettier. He repaired the roof and the floor, he painted the walls with his art and secrets, he brought the remaining furniture from the burned village up the mountain to one day live in the temple. But the extreme snowy weather always destroyed his afforts until right before he wanted to give up when he found out how to unlock the magic in his body and created a magic border around the temple. No one could burn down his house now. People that visited the Temple * Anonymous master of meditation * PHARO Martin Bolze * Michwoche Rapten Category:Locations Category:Deeper Lore Category:Myths